Sterek Christmas Soundtrack 11 : Little Drummer Boy
by MissYuki1990
Summary: "I have no idea how Derek manages with him," Lydia sighed tiredly as Aiden scooped her up into his arms and took a seat with his pregnant wife in his lap. "They're Mates?" Ethan suggested. "Well, unless Stiles came with a manual, I don't think that explains it," Isaac drawled.


**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Little Drummer Boy' sung by Pentatonix. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

"Scoot over a bit more, Lyds. I need to lift my legs," Allison groaned and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Just put them in my lap, Allison. I just managed to settle."

The former Huntress sighed as she raised her legs and rested her swollen ankles in Lydia's lap. "That's better," she rested her head back on the armrest and placed her hands on her big stomach. "I love this baby, but _god_, I want it _out of me_!" she bemoaned and received laughter from Lydia and Danny. "What are you laughing about? You two have it easy! Danny, you're just 6 months pregnant…"

"I look as though I'm in my 8 month." Danny drawled and Allison rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're so damn _thin_!" Allison snapped and Danny grinned at her while Lydia snickered. "Look at Lydia! She's 7 months pregnant and she looks gorgeous!"

"Hm!" Said woman shrugged her shoulders elegantly and raised her head. "I always do." Allison and Danny rolled their eyes at her. "But, let's face it, we all have it good," Lydia added and the other two snickered.

"Stiles, _please_!"

As though on cue, Stiles waddled into the room with an eye-roll and a suffering sigh. "Cora, I'm pregnant, not handicapped!" he huffed as he took a seat in what was dubbed _his_ armchair while his sister-in-law followed after him with a look of tired exasperation. The other three snickered at them while Stiles stuck his tongue out.

"Derek will kill me if he finds out I let you cook!" Cora snapped and Stiles rolled his eyes again.

"Derek is _working_, so he won't know unless someone tells him! Like I said; I'm pregnant, I'm not dying! I can't sit around doing nothing all day!"

"You could go in labor any day now, Stiles!" Cora cried out in worry and Stiles huffed.

"Cora, do I have to remind you that I've already birthed two perfectly healthy children, and that this pregnancy is in no way different from my last two, so would you all _please_ lay _off of me_! I'll start tearing heads off if someone tells me to be still again!"

"Well we wouldn't have to if you _listened_ for once!" Cora snapped and Stiles huffed, crossing his arms over his big stomach.

"You should listen to her, Stiles. Derek will pop a blood-vessel if he hears you've been waddling around all morning." Lydia teased and Stiles glared at her.

"Unlike _some_ lazy-ass, attention seeking people, I know that a little walking around won't bring any harm. " He pressed out through his teeth.

"Well, _excuse me_, Mr. I-Already-Gave-Birth-Two-Times-Bow-To-My-Wisdom-First-Timers, but unlike _you_ we _enjoy_ being pampered for a bit," Danny drawled and Stiles huffed.

"I'll see you when you're 9 months pregnant and _begging_ to move because the little one keeps playing football with your kidneys," Stiles bit out, and while the other three laughed Cora rolled her eyes again.

"Would you just take it easy for an _hour_? I promise I won't tell Derek anything, just _sit still_!" Cora begged.

The other four tensed up and jumped in their places when Stiles hissed and pressed his hand on his right side.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Cora rushed over to his side on to stop half way when he looked up at her with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Would you _stop_?! He just kicked!"

The other four let go of sighs of relief and Stiles rolled his eyes. In that moment they heard the front door slam open.

"Papa!" Two hurricanes Stiles and Derek called children - 5 year old Talia Claudia Hale and 3 year old Dmitry Damien Hale ran into the room and all but threw themselves on Stiles who caught them laughing merrily, despite Cora wincing and the other three jumping in their places.

"Don't jump on your papa, you'll hurt the baby!" Cora admonished her nephews, and while the children pulled back from Stiles with hurt expressions, Stiles glared at her and moved a bit forward in his seat.

"Come on, no pouting, you know you can't hurt us," he comforted his children and they smiled at him weakly with their hands clasped behind their backs and big, innocent eyes. "Aunt Cora just worries, alright? I know you wouldn't hurt your baby brother."

"Of course we wouldn't!" Dmitry cried out.

"We're always careful when we hug papa!" Talia nodded strictly and Stiles snickered while Cora let go of a breath of relief.

"Now, where are your Uncles? You didn't leave them alone in the forest, did you?"

"Tsk, of _course_ not, papa!" Talia drawled. "They're just too slow to keep up with us!"

"Talia..." Stiles spoke seriously. "You didn't shift, did you? You know you're not allowed to shift if your daddy and I aren't with you, _especially_ at this time of year. There are people in the forest, and if anyone-…"

"Saw us, we would be in trouble," Talia interrupted her papa and Stiles let go of a sigh when she smiled at him knowingly. "We know. We didn't shift."

"Good." Stiles took their smaller hands in his and pulled them closer before he bowed down and kissed their foreheads. He breathed in the scent of his children and smiled. "Now, off you go. We'll have lunch when your Uncles come back and your daddy should be home in an hour or so." The two ran off with cheers and Stiles straightened, immediately putting his hands on the small of his back with a wince.

"You should go and lye down for a bit," Lydia suggested and Stiles looked at her dully.

"You're all acting like I'm about to drop dead," he grumbled and slowly stood up, only to hiss and trip. Cora rushed over to him and straightened him as he grabbed his stomach with his right hand and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, baby boy, that wasn't funny," he gasped breathlessly.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Just as Cora rushed to Stiles side again, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan and Scott walked in, stopping in their tracks when they saw Cora holding Stiles up.

"Stiles, what's-…"

"I'm fine," Stiles interrupted Scott as Cora helped him sit down again. "The baby's just kicking up a storm," he spoke as color returned to his face.

"I'll take you to your room. I think you've had enough for today," Cora said and Stiles sighed only to wince again.

"Okay, maybe that _is_ a good idea," he pressed out through his teeth. "But first? Bathroom." He waddled out of the room as quickly as he could while the others let go of exasperated sighs.

"He's been jumping around all morning, hasn't he?" Scott asked as he walked over to Allison and kneeled beside her to kiss her while Cora snorted as Isaac approached her. Aiden and Ethan went to their own Mates and Cora answered Scott's question.

"I barely managed to stop him from cleaning the kitchen. Apparently, it's not _clean enough_."

"I have no idea how Derek manages with him," Lydia sighed tiredly as Aiden scooped her up into his arms and took a seat with his pregnant wife in his lap.

"They're Mates?" Ethan suggested.

"Well, unless Stiles came with a manual, I don't think that explains it," Isaac drawled.

"I'll go and check up on him. He must be done with the bathroom by now," Cora muttered and walked out of the room.

"So! Isaac!" the youngest among them raised an eyebrow when Danny spoke up. "Are you and Cora thinking about tying the knot?"

Isaac rolled his eyes and took a seat in Stiles' armchair. "We're happy just the way we are for now," he said and snorted when Allison, Lydia and Danny rolled their eyes at him.

"You're afraid of Derek ripping you a new one?" Aiden drawled and Isaac snorted.

"I'm afraid of _Cora_ ripping something off if I try anything before time. Besides, you all will need available babysitters for a while." He shrugged and the others snickered.

Cora walked into the room with a huff and all but threw herself in Isaac's lap.

"Aw, you alright?" Isaac cooed at her and she rolled her eyes as she nuzzled closer to him.

"I keep reminding myself that he is my brother-in-law and that I can't kill him because Derek would have my head," she grumbled and the others laughed.

"Is Stiles alright?" Scott asked and Cora nodded.

"I helped him get to bed. He says the baby calmed down again, but that he's tired so he'll get some sleep."

"We'll have lunch without him then," Allison said and got up with Scott's help.

"I'll go get the kids," Cora said and left after she kissed Isaac.

"Come on. She'll be back before we reach the dining room," Danny groaned as he stood up, and Lydia grinned when Aiden just took a firmer hold of her and carried her out of the room.

Talia and Dmitry were two balls of endless energy, and the whole Pack loved them. While Talia was more like Derek in character she also had Stiles' dry wit and quick tongue, and everyone could see that one day she would be a force to be reckoned with. Not only that, but Derek and Stiles would have to watch out for suitors, because with her fair skin, raven black hair and Derek's green eyes, she would one day be absolutely beautiful.

Dmitry was more timid, and he had Stiles' brown hair and amber eyes. His smiles were small and his whole demeanor was almost submissive in comparison to his older sister. Talia watched over her younger brother like a hawk. He could hardly sneeze without her jumping to his side.

Stiles and Derek loved and cherished both of their children, and they were absolutely ecstatic when they found out Stiles was pregnant again. The whole Pack knew that the eldest younglings in their Pack would be great cousins to their children, and that one day one of them could be the one to take Scott's position.

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Talia and Dmitry cried out, jumped off of their chairs and ran out to greet Derek while the adults smiled fondly and waited for him to enter the dining room.

"Alright, alright, up we go!" They heard and a moment later Derek walked into the dining room with his children hefted under his arms to the children's obvious joy. Derek raised an eyebrow at everyone when he found his husband missing.

"Daddy, put us down!" Talia called out and Derek lowered them carefully to the ground.

"Where's your papa?" he asked and looked at Scott who smiled at him reassuringly.

"The baby was kicking a bit too much for him to handle so we sent him to bed," he said and Derek nodded with a small frown.

"Alright." He kneeled down to look at his children. "You wait here with your aunts and uncles while I go and see papa, alright? I'll change and be right back."

"Alright, daddy, but if papa is sleeping don't wake him up," Talia warned and Derek laughed quietly as he kissed her forehead. He repeated the action with Dmitry before he stood up and ruffled their hair with Dmitry giggling softly and Talia huffing in annoyance.

He nodded at the others before he left the dining room and made his way up the stairs towards his and Stiles' room. He entered and chuckled when he found Stiles lying propped up in their bed by four pillows with his Tablet in his hands and a bag of marshmallows on top of his big stomach. He looked at Derek with half a marshmallow sticking out of his mouth and wide eyes.

"D'rek!" he sucked the marshmallow in and chewed quickly as he placed the Tablet and package of marshmallows on the bedside table and tried to get up.

Key word _tried._

Derek laughed and approached Stiles quickly, snapping his mouth shut although his shoulders were still shaking with laughter when his Mate growled in annoyance and gave up on getting out of bed.

"This is all your fault, you realize that, right?" Stiles grumbled as Derek took a seat beside him and bowed down to kiss him.

"I take full responsibility," Derek said and Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, and Derek raised an amused eyebrow when he saw his Mate trying to suppress a grin. "How are you two?" he asked and placed his right hand on Stiles' stomach, immediately feeling the baby kick. Stiles winced and shifted around a bit.

"I'm alright, but the little one's been kicking up a storm today. I can feel him turning around."

Derek nodded. "Your due date is in a few days," he murmured and Stiles groaned.

"I know..." he dragged out. "Everyone's acting as though I'm dying. It's like I didn't go through this two times already."

Derek smiled at him comfortingly and raised his left hand to caress Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers. "They're just worried about you, Gen. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. But they're acting like you acted during my first pregnancy, if not _worse_." Derek laughed while Stiles rolled his eyes. The younger man sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "I just don't like people tittering around me like that."

"I know." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles' forehead as he rubbed his stomach. He bowed down to kiss it when he felt the baby kick again, and nuzzled his cheek against it. "Stop torturing your papa, little one," he murmured and Stiles snickered when the baby immediately calmed down.

"He's listening to you already," he commented in amusement and Derek smiled up at him.

"He knows better than to keep on hurting you. He'd be grounded until he's 30."

Stiles laughed only to wince and yelp, making Derek frown. "Okay, that was a bit painful," Stiles wheezed out breathlessly and tried to shift around a bit.

"Let me just change quickly and then I'll draw you a bath. That worked before," Derek spoke as he stood up before he bowed down and kissed Stiles again.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Stiles murmured as he placed both hands on the underside of his stomach, leaned back and pulled his legs up a bit.

Derek quickly changed out of his uniform and into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and his favorite grey hoody. He walked into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom and went straight for the tub. Once he made sure the water was the right temperature, he went back into the bedroom and found Stiles trying to climb out of bed again. He shook his head with a smile full of fondness and walked over to help Stiles. "Come on, you," Derek muttered lovingly as he wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and helped him over to the bathroom. Once inside Derek slowly undressed his husband and helped him get into the tub already half full of water. Stiles groaned and relaxed and Derek kneeled beside the tub. "Better?"

"Much," Stiles sighed and tilted his head to the side to smile at Derek. "Thank you."

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Not a problem."

"Did you have lunch?"

"No. I wanted to check up on you first."

Stiles smiled and raised his left hand to gently cup Derek's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "Go. I'm not going anywhere," he said and Derek frowned a bit.

"Maybe I should…"

"Derek, I'm too big to sink and there's no way in _hell_ I'll be able to get out of the tub on my own. Go and have some lunch. I'll be alright." Derek chuckled with a loving smile and moved in for a slow, loving kiss.

"I'll be quick," he said, kissed Stiles' forehead and left the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Stiles sighed and rested his head back on the edge of the tub. He rubbed his stomach with his hands and took a deep breath. "Come on, baby boy. That hurts, you know?" he murmured and winced when a sharp sting of pain surged up his spine. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "You're as stubborn as your dad."

**cut**

Derek hummed contently as he covered Talia and Dmitry with a blanket. The two fell asleep on the big couch in the living room right after lunch with Talia hugging her younger brother tightly. The other couples of the Pack retreated to their bedrooms for a nap a few minutes ago, and Derek made his way back to his and Stiles' room to check up on his husband who has been soaking in the tub for the past half an hour.

He climbed the stairs and entered the room going straight for the bathroom, and smiled when he found Stiles resting his head back and humming a lullaby he sang to both Talia and Dmitry when they were babies. It was quite a surprise for everyone except Scott when they found out that Stiles could actually _sing_. His voice was soothing and Derek loved listening to him, especially when Derek would stand leaning against the doorframe of the nursing room, watching as Stiles sat in the rocking chair with a baby in his arms.

They had hundreds of photos of Stiles with Talia and Dmitry, and Derek even managed to record Stiles singing on one occasion on his phone. It paid off because Stiles once had to leave for a few days with Scott to meet with a Pack in Dakota, and Dmitry wouldn't fall asleep if Derek didn't play him the record.

"I know you're there, stalker."

Derek chuckled and walked over to the tub. He took a seat on the floor and rested his left arm on the edge of the tub.

Stiles opened his eyes with a sigh and looked at Derek with half lidded eyes.

"Did he calm down?" Derek murmured and Stiles winced making Derek frown.

"Not exactly," Stiles pressed out through his teeth.

"Do you want me to call Deaton?" Stiles was about to say something but it turned into a pain-filled gasp and his whole body cramped up.

"Damn it!" he bit out and Derek's frown deepened.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," he murmured and stood up.

"Fuck!" Stiles hissed and Derek's heart skipped a beat when he saw the water tinting red. "Okay, we're going to Deaton!"

"Here." Derek helped Stiles up, doing his best to keep his cool.

_You did this two times already, Hale. Keep it together!_ He thought as he quickly dried Stiles with a big towel.

"Derek, your son's grounded until he's _50_!" Stiles snapped and Derek quickly helped him take a seat on the toilet after he closed it. He grabbed Stiles' clothes as the younger man did his best to breathe through the pain surging through his body.

"Wait here, I'll go wake up Scott and Allison," Derek said after he helped Stiles get dressed and Stiles nodded as he grabbed his knees with his hands and bowed his head. Derek rushed out of their rooms and down the hall. He quickly knocked on the door of Scott and Allison's rooms. "Scott, wake up!" he opened the door and Scott jumped out of bed. Allison sat up quicker than she thought possible. "Stiles has gone into labor. I need you to call Deaton and tell him we're coming."

Without waiting for Scott to answer, Derek walked out of their room.

"Derek?" he ran into Isaac and Cora who must have heard him.

"Isaac, Cora, I'll need you to watch over the kids. Stiles is in labor and I need to bring him to Deaton's."

"Alright." Cora nodded and rushed down the stairs to wake Talia and Dmitry up.

"Do you need help?" Isaac asked and followed after Derek.

"I have a bag ready in the wardrobe. Take it," he said as they entered his and Stiles' room and Isaac nodded while Derek made his way into the bathroom. He found Stiles as he left him and kneeled beside him.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" he asked and Stiles swallowed difficultly.

"Walk. I need to walk," he gasped out and Derek nodded.

He wrapped his right arm around Stiles' waist while Stiles took a firm hold of Derek's left hand. His right was resting on the underside of his stomach, fisted in his big shirt, and he groaned when Derek slowly helped him stand up.

They slowly made their way out of the bathroom and found Isaac waiting for them by the door. The youngest Werewolf in the Pack paled when he saw the pain on Stiles' face, but he swallowed and nodded at Derek.

"I'll wait for you in the car," Isaac said.

"We're taking my SUV," Derek mentioned and Isaac nodded. He ran out of the room with Stiles' bag in his hand.

"Derek!" Scott met up with them as they made their way down the stairs. "I called Deaton. He's ready for you. My mom is on her way there already with John."

"Alright. You guys stay here. There's no need for all of us to be there," Derek said and Scott nodded. They stopped by the door and Derek took Stiles' coat, not bothering to dress him in it. He threw it over Stiles' shoulders and took a firm hold of him again as Scott opened the door for them.

"The kids…"

"Cora is with them. They'll be alright," Derek interrupted Stiles and kissed his temple as they made their way towards the car.

Isaac was already at the wheel waiting for them. Derek helped Stiles into the back seat before he rounded the car and took a seat beside his husband. He wrapped his right arm around Stiles' shoulders and the heavily breathing Werewolf leaned against Derek. He grunted when Isaac drove over a bump and Isaac shot him an apologizing glance through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry," he said and Stiles nodded.

"It's okay. Just – Just be a bit more careful." He breathed out and smiled weakly when Derek nuzzled his cheek against his sweaty forehead before he kissed it gently. Stiles tilted his head up a bit and Derek smiled down at him. "Two days before Christmas. Patience obviously isn't his stronger side," he spoke in a broken, pain-filled voice and Derek chuckled.

"He's much like you then." Stiles rolled his eyes only to squeeze them tightly shut and hold his breath. Derek felt Stiles cramp up against him and buried his nose in Stiles' hair.

"Breathe, love," he reminded and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. Breathe," he said between gasps. "Breathe."

**cut**

_"Come." They told me - pa, rum, pum, pum, pum._  
><em>"Our newborn King to see." Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>"Our finest gifts we bring." pa, rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>"To lay before the King." pa ram, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>"So to honor him." pa ram, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>"When we come…"<em>

**cut**

Derek picked Stiles up in his strong arms while Isaac ran in front of them to open the door.

"Alan!" he called out and closed the door behind Derek and Stiles. The Emissary walked into the front and nodded at them with a small, calm smile on his face.

"We're ready for you. Come on." Derek nodded and followed Deaton while Isaac turned the 'Open' sign around and followed after them. He walked into the back room Deaton turned into a hospital for the Pack and found John and Mellissa already there, the Sheriff pale and shaking while Mellissa was bursting with energy.

"Son?"

"Dad?" Stiles rasped out as Derek laid him down on the operating table.

John rushed over to the side of bed not occupied by Derek and smiled down at Stiles. "Hey," he said and exchanged a glance with Derek who smiled at his father-in-law reassuringly. John breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back at Stiles. "You're alright?"

Stiles winced but managed to smile at John. "Dad, I did this two times already. I'm fine," he spoke breathlessly and John nodded.

"Do you want me to stay?" Derek asked and Stiles shook his head.

"Nah. It's better you don't see this. I don't want you to bite Deaton's head off," Stiles tried to joke. Derek swallowed and smiled at him before he bowed down and kissed him.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered against Stiles' lips and the younger Werewolf nodded.

"Yeah," he gasped out. John brushed his fingers through Stiles' sweaty hair and bowed down to kiss his forehead. "I'll be fine, dad." Stiles' voice broke and John swallowed difficultly.

"I know. I'll see you soon; both of you," with that John and Derek left the room and Mellissa closed the door behind them.

John took a deep breath and looked at Derek only to raise an eyebrow when he found the proud Werewolf already pacing the hall. Isaac was nowhere to be found, and John felt like he could walk the borders of USA within a second.

"Derek?"

The Werewolf looked up at him shortly before he turned on his heel and continued pacing.

"You weren't this nervous inside," John commented, trying to sound calm and confident, but he knew that he failed.

"You've been in this situation before. You know how it feels," Derek spoke in a tight voice and John nodded.

"And you've been here two times already."

Derek nodded and gulped as he turned on his heel again. His fists were clenched by his sides, his eyes were wide and shadowed and his lips were stretched into a thin line. "It doesn't make this any easier," he whispered and John took a deep breath.

In that moment the rest of the Pack walked into the hallway with Isaac carrying Talia, and Cora carrying Dmitry.

"Daddy!" the two jumped out of Cora and Isaac's arms and Derek kneeled to catch them when they ran towards them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and looked up at Scott.

"We all missed it the last two times," Scott said. "There's no way we're leaving you alone the third time."

Derek swallowed difficultly as he looked at the encouraging yet fearful faces of his Pack-members before he looked at his children.

"Daddy?" Dmitry whimpered and Derek looked at him. "Will papa be okay?" Derek sighed and hugged them close to his chest. They nuzzled their noses in Derek's neck, breathing in the reassuring scent of their father.

"He'll be just fine," Derek murmured tightly and looked up when he felt John's hand on his shoulder. "Both of them will be just fine."

**cut**

_"Little baby." Pa rum, pum, pum, pum._  
><em>"I am a poor boy too." Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>"I have no gift to bring." Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>"That's fit to give a King." Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>"Shall I play for you?" Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>"On my drum."<em>

**cut**

Derek looked up when a cup of coffee appeared in his line of sight and saw Scott smiling down at him.

"I thought you might need it," Scott whispered and Derek accepted the cup with a grateful nod.

"Thanks," he said and looked down at his sleeping children.

Talia was resting to Derek's right with her head on his right thigh and Dmitry was to his left in much the same position as Talia. Derek took a sip of coffee and sighed when he felt the warm drink flow down his throat. He looked around the hall and smiled a little when he saw the rest of the Pack. They brought chairs into the hall and pushed them together. Allison and Lydia were resting against one another with Lydia's head on Allison's shoulder and Allison's on Lydia's head. Both were sleeping with Aiden watching over them sitting to Lydia's left.

Sitting in chairs across from them were Ethan and Danny, and Ethan was cradling Danny in his arms as the olive skinned man dozed off.

Isaac and Cora left to buy sandwiches for all of them half an hour ago and John was leaning against a wall with his arms over his chest and eyes focused on something only he could see.

"How are you holding up?" Scott asked and Derek sighed. He took another sip before he looked at the door behind which his Mate was giving birth to their third child right now. No sounds passed through the door, and Derek wasn't sure if he was grateful for it or if he wanted to rip Deaton's throat out.

"I've been here two times already," Derek murmured and looked at Talia and Kevin. "I know the procedure. I know Stiles doesn't feel any pain. I know Deaton knows what he's doing. And yet I…" words failed him and he licked dry lips.

"That's normal, Derek." He looked up at his Alpha and Scott shrugged. "I mean, I don't know how it must feel. I have yet to feel that," Scott spoke as he gazed at his sleeping wife. "What I _do_ know is that Stiles will be alright. Your baby will be alright." He looked at Derek again and the older Werewolf nodded.

"I know," he murmured and finished his coffee.

_That doesn't make it any easier though._

**cut**

_Mary nodded - pa rum, pum, pum, pum._  
><em>The ox and lamb kept time - pa rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>I played my drum for him - pa rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>  
><em>I played my best for him - pa rum, pum, pum, pum.<em>

**cut**

Derek stopped pacing when the door opened and everyone jumped to attention when Mellissa walked out with a sigh. John walked over to Derek's right with Talia sleeping in his arms and Cora appeared to his left with a sleeping Dmitry.

Derek's breath hitched in his throat when Mellissa smiled at him and took a step away from the door.

"Come," she whispered and Derek nodded.

He looked at John and Cora who nodded at him and slowly made his way towards the room. He stepped in and Mellissa closed the door behind him.

Derek felt as though a mountain rolled off of his back and his knees almost failed him. Propped up by several pillows, looking as though he would fall asleep any minute was Stiles, and he was cradling their newborn baby in his arms.

He looked up and smiled at Derek who walked over to him hesitatingly.

"Hey," Stiles sung tiredly and Derek laughed weakly. "Come say hello."

Derek nodded when he finally reached the bed. He didn't even notice that Deaton and Mellissa left them alone.

He carefully took a seat beside Stiles and wrapped his right arm around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles leaned against him as he raised his left hand to move the white blanket to the side a bit, and Derek felt something clog his throat.

"We were right, you know?" Stiles murmured. "It's a boy."

Derek laughed almost hysterically as he raised his left hand and gently, carefully caressed the baby's wrinkled, bright red cheek. "Talia and Dmitry will be overjoyed," he whispered as he buried his nose in Stiles' hair and took a deep breath.

Stiles chuckled and tilted his head to the side to nuzzle his cheek against Derek's. "You want to hold him?" he asked and Derek smiled as he moved back. Stiles carefully shifted their newborn son into Derek's arms and relaxed against the pillows with a sigh.

"He's perfect," Derek murmured and Stiles' laughed quietly.

"He's wrinkly and red and already a grump," he drawled tiredly and Derek snorted when the little one pursed thin lips in a baby-pout. "And he has quite a pair of lungs."

Derek looked at Stiles again before he leaned in and kissed him lovingly. "What will we name him?" he asked and Stiles hummed.

"I think we should stick to the tradition," he spoke around a yawn and Derek nodded.

"Jonathan," he said and Stiles smiled at him. "Jonathan Alexei Hale; after your father and my grandfather."

"My dad's going to pop a blood-vessel," Stiles murmured sleepily and Derek kissed his forehead.

"Sleep. I'll be right back." He wasn't even out of the room when he heard Stiles' breathing even out.

Derek opened the door and stepped out and smiled at everyone as they turned to face him, keeping their distance as not to crowd him. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Jonathan Alexei Hale." John choked up and Derek smiled at him, his heart warming up when he saw tears in his father-in-law's eyes.

"Daddy?" he looked down at Talia and Dmitry and kneeled in front of them. The two looked at their baby brother with aw written all over their faces.

"That's a baby?" Dmitry asked and Derek laughed lightly.

"Yeah. You looked just like him when you were born," he said and Dmitry hummed as though he didn't believe him. Derek smiled at them and looked up at the others.

"Are we going home now?" Talia asked and Derek nodded.

"Yeah. As soon as your papa rests a bit. We're going home." Talia and Dmitry yawned widely and Derek chuckled as he stood up.

"We'll take them home. You stay here with Stiles and the little one," John said and patted Derek's shoulder. "You did well, son." Derek's heart swelled with pride. "Both you and Stiles. Both of you did well." Derek nodded and John smiled at him.

"I'll see you all later," Derek said and Mellissa opened the door for him. Derek let go of a breath of relief when the door closed behind him and he slowly approached the bed. He took a seat beside Stiles' sleeping figure and looked down at his sleeping son.

_Yeah. We did well._

**cut**

_Then he smiled at me - pa rum, pum, pum, pum._  
><em>Me and my drum.<em>

**cut**

**D-awwwwwwww!**

**I love babies!**


End file.
